


He's Gone

by BarqueofFrailty



Series: Thank you Luke Perry for bringing Fred Andrews to life [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1966-2019, F/M, Memorial for Luke Perry, R.I.P. Luke Perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueofFrailty/pseuds/BarqueofFrailty
Summary: A gut reaction to the news that Luke Perry (Fred Andrews) passed away this morning. Rest in peace Luke; you will be solely missed. We all are all grateful that you got the chance to bring Fred Andrews to life on 'Riverdale'.





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Betty Deserve Better Forum
> 
> Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Sin 1: Wrath, Character 50: JellyBean Jones
> 
> With the news of Luke Perry's passing ... this is my thoughts of if the news of Fred Andrew's sudden passing happens on the show. In memory of Luke Perry ... Rest in Peace Luke. You brought Fred Andrews to life on our TV scenes. You will be remembered.
> 
> ...

Looking up at the slam of the cabinet. "What is up with you?" Jellybean frowned darkly at her brother.

Jughead stiffened up. "Like you even care." He didn't even bother to look over at his sister.

Jellybean sighed as she leaned back against the chair. "Let me guess one of of your little snakes is misbehaving once more." She rolled her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with the Serpents." Jughead sighed deeply as he tired to keep the sobs from bursting out. He suddenly slammed the cabinet door once more.

Jellybean carefully looked at her brother. He was right this had nothing to do with the Serpents. After all ever since he became their king he never lost his cool over them. He would fight to protect them sure ... he would be very annoyed whenever they decided to get into gang fights against his orders. But her brother wouldn't allow wrath to over come him concerning the Serpents. "Are you angry at Betty?" She sighed as she realized that her brother may have had another fight with his girlfriend; perhaps they were taking another break from one another.

Jughead turned his head to face his sister.

Jellybean stood to her feet. "What's wrong Jug?" She was worried. She was afraid of what her brother had to tell her. "It's not dad is it?" She felt tightness at the thought of their father being hurt ... or ... no her thoughts wouldn't go there.

"Fred passed away." Jughead husked out as tears rolled down his cheeks. "He had a massive stroke last night; and early this morning he was just gone."

Jellybean's eyes widen. "N-no that can't be." She tlted her head. "Why aren't you with Archie?"

Jughead swallowed around his Adam's apple. "I just can't be with him right now. Not with my emotions so raw. Archie shouldn't see me like this. He doesn't need my raw anger to take away his pain of losing his father." His hands slammed into the counter top. "Damn it all to hell. Why did this have to happen? Why now! Fred Andrews was still so young. He was only 52 years old. How could this have happened to him?" Raw sobs burst through Jughead's chest; as he sank down to his knees.

Jellybean sank down at her brother's side; and pulled his head into her chest. She held his shaking body tightly as he fell apart at the death of his second father. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks onto his hair.


End file.
